A Perfect Combination
by AmyVS7
Summary: The Doctor and Rose on a beach with the best ice-creams in the universe. A cute domestic fic. 10th Doctor/Rose.


Doctor Who fic:

Pairing - 10th Doctor/Rose

Disclaimer - I own nothing .. belongs to BBC Wales

Spoilers - None

Summary - The Doctor and Rose on a beach with the best ice-creams in the universe... Hope you enjoy!

**A Perfect Combination**

"Cheers" the Doctor said kindly as he handed over two credits and took the ice-creams from the red alien creature with five tentacles for arms.

The Doctor handed one of the ice-creams to Rose who grinned and the two of them walked off, hand in hand, each devouring their own ice-cream.

Rose had a rich chocolate scoop balanced on her crunchy cone, complete with chocolate flake and a drizzling of sweet raspberry sauce. Whilst the Doctor had a banana split and was licking away at it, enjoying it greatly.

"So you're telling me that this planet can produce _any_ flavour and type of ice-cream imaginable?" Rose wondered curiously, as they walked onto a nearby beach.

The Doctor grinned "Ahuh, they make the best ice-creams in the universe and they make any flavour from _anywhere_ you like! Quite incredible" he gave his ice-cream another lick "And oh so delicious!"

Rose giggled and quickly licked the edges of her cone as the smooth brown ice-cream was beginning to melt.

"With all the flavours in the universe Doctor, why did you go for a banana split?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her "Rose, what have I always told you?"

She rolled her eyes "Yes, bananas are the best fruit in the universe and yes banana splits are the best ice-creams."

"Thank-you" he grinned cheekily "Think you've just answered your own question."

If Rose wasn't so preoccupied with eating her ice-cream, she would have given him a playful slap on the arm for his cheeky remark.

The beach they were currently strolling along was made of gorgeous white sand with blue crystals gleaming through it. Rose's white skirt was blowing gently in the breeze, the gorgeous feeling of three suns beating down on them from the orange sky above, made Rose smile with joy.

Rose was now at the end of her cone and placed the remainder of it in her mouth, chewed and swallowed it. Looking back at the Doctor with a smile "I'm all finished now."

The Doctor appeared to be eating the last bit of his lolly stick, this made Rose frown at him "Doctor, why are you eating the lolly stick? They are made of wood."

The Doctor chuckled and swallowed the last bit "Nope, it's completely edible."

"What does it taste of?"

"Banana" he replied.

Rose laughed "More banana again?"

"You bet ya" he said proudly and beamed at her as they proceeded to walk on this wondrous beach, hand in hand, happily together.

"Hang on a second" Rose made the Doctor stop as she slipped off her white sandals and held them by the straps in one hand, and using her other hand to intertwine her fingers with the Doctor's once more.

He smiled brightly at her, their hands fit absolutely perfectly together.

The Doctor loved having the feel of Rose's small, soft hand in his. It was such a simple act of affection yet it made his two hearts swell with delight every time it occurred.

Rose interrupted his train of thoughts, "Aren't you going to take your shoes off?"

"I might in a minute" he said with a thoughtful grin "Although I am _not_ going to go swimming in the sea."

Rose moaned "Aww why not?"

"Strange creatures live in these oceans; it's advisable not to swim in there."

"Aww but I like having a good swim in the sea."

"Not very appropriately dressed for swimming though are you?" the Doctor told her, indicating her clothes.

Rose hit him playfully on the arm "For all you know I could be wearing a bikini under my clothes."

The Doctor's mind boggled at the idea, yet his facial expression showed amusement "And are you?"

"Well…no, but that's beside the point."

The Doctor chuckled and squeezed her hand ever so gently. He then decided to roll up his suit trouser legs, after taking off his converse shoes and socks and put them away in the breast pocket of his suit jacket.

"Bigger on the inside" he answered her, as soon as Rose had raised her eyebrows in confusion at how they could possibly fit in there.

They walked for another two minutes or so, before the Doctor started rushing down the beach. Rose still holding onto his hand tightly as he led the way.

"Where are we going?" she called to him.

"We may not be able to swim in the water, but there is nothing wrong in standing at the shore line for a paddle!" he said cheerily.

Rose laughed and within seconds they reached the waters edge and began playing around in the very shallow waters. The Doctor was splashing Rose and using his bare feet to kick the water in her direction. Rose was laughing with delight and gave a shriek every time she got splashed.

However, the Doctor wasn't getting off that easy. He got his fair share of splashes from Rose and the two of them were making quite a bit of noise, causing some other creatures to look at them with frowns and annoyed glares.

Rose had accidentally dropped her shoes in the water in the midst of all the splashing and when she had stopped to look for them again, she could not find them anywhere.

"They'll be long out to sea now" the Doctor informed Rose as he came closer to her "This planet has oceans with very strong currents, so anything like that would've been swept out to sea incredibly quickly."

Rose looked a bit saddened "Aww! I really liked those shoes aswell."

The two of them retreated out of the shallow depths, each of them making light footprints in the sand.

Rose laughed "Look at us" she glanced down at her reasonably wet clothes "It's going to take ages for us to dry off. What made you wear that suit anyway, if you knew we were going to a beach? It's not very practical."

"Oi! What is wrong with my suit? It's a very good suit I'll have you know, Rose Tyler. Plus I thought you liked it?"

Rose smiled "I do….you know I do" she came over and hugged him, he hugging her back too with a smile.

"It's one of the many things that make you what you are" Rose said sweetly as they withdrew from the embrace. "Thank-you for taking me here today" she told him genuinely "It's a great place, and you were right, the ice-creams here _are_ the best in the universe!"

The Doctor beamed "You are more than welcome Rose."

He unrolled his suit trousers before putting his socks and shoes back on, and then glanced down at Rose's bare feet, she too only now noticed her bare feet.

"How am I supposed to walk back to the TARDIS without any shoes?"

The Doctor grinned "Well I do have one solution."

Before Rose could even ask what this was, she was taken by surprise as the Doctor swept her off her feet and held her gently in his arms.

"I'll just have to carry you" he said beamingly.

Rose giggled and linked her arms around his neck "My hero!" she said with a giggle whilst the Doctor continued to smile at her.

They lent in and the two of them shared a very brief, yet meaningful kiss.

Their kiss tasted of chocolate and banana ice-cream.

A perfect combination.

****

Review and i'd happily give you a free ice-cream :P hehe. Thanks for reading!


End file.
